User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Starless Skies Excerpt
Excerpt "Eagle 5, we are getting calls from the Phoenix Police about a set of lights around 5 miles to your north. Can you investigate?" The Air Traffic Controller for Luke AFB asked. "Eagle 5 copies, turning north, over." Cpt. Eric Lancer put his F25 Fighter Aircraft into a steep turn. "Eagle 5 here, I have a visual on the Set of Lights. They appear to be pulsating and flashing Orange and Purple." The Air Traffic Controller replied, "Wait, did you say that the lights were Orange and Purple, over?" Eric repeated, "Yes. There are two Orange lights and a Purple light, over." Luke AFB said, "Okay, that does NOT correspond with any type of aircraft or flare we know of. Could be Chinese or some shit like that. They really seem kinda quiet around now, over." Eric replied, "Maybe I can try contacting it with a few frequencies, over." Luke AFB said, "Copy that. Let us know the response, over." Eric tried a few frequencies. "Attention- You are in US Airspace, identify yourself or face the consequences." After a few minutes, Eric contacted Luke AFB. "I got no reply. Do I have permission to engage the aircraft, over?" Eric asked. Luke AFB replied, "Confirm that it is NOT in close proximity to any residential areas, over." Eric then said, "Um... Uhh... Got it. There are no residential areas in close proximity to the target object, over." Luke AFB then said, "Copy that. You are clear to engage the object. Recommend you fire warning shots first, over." Eric fired a few shots toward the aircraft. At first the lights didn't respond. "Uh, I'm not getting any response, over." Eric said. Luke AFB replied, "Okay, if you can establish a lock-on, you are free to engage the object. Use your Sidewinders. Luke AFB out." Eric locked on to the object and fired an AIM-9 Sidewinder. The missile neared the object. The object seemingly shot out a blue ray that disabled the misile in-flight. The blue ray was still going though, and it went straight into Eric's F15, shutting off all electronics, as well as his engine. A SUPER DUPER RARE THINGY SUPER THING The super duper rare thingy super thing is an exclusive description of the story's plot, as well as the excerpt. Basically, The current plotline bgins with multiple close encounters, including a covered-up attempt on a human life by an extraterrestrial craft, and an F-25 Crash caused by a extraterrestrial ship, which the excerpt details, also covered up. This all leads up to the death of a star in the center of the Milky Way that gives off a Gamma-Ray burst that strikes Earth, crippling all electronics and killing off many species on the earth. This paves the way for the Alien Invasion. More stuff Humans Situation Humans have recently recovered from a Saudi-Iran War (Yes, this is a cue from Homefront, where a Saud-Iran War devastates the global economy). There is an Arms Race between China and the US, now about the race to develop the best stealth and anti-stealth technologies, the US leading so far with the technically Above-Top-Secret Aurora Stealth Aircraft, while the Chinese are following close behind with a remastered Chameleon Camouflage effect. Many of the technologies will come in later. After the Gamma-Ray burst, the Humans are on the verge of becoming endangered species. Most of them live in underground shelters, and initially, Gas Masks and HazMat suits are required to go anywhere outside of these bunkers. After a year, the Radiation begins to clear up, but the Earth is a Wasteland. Great cities, including but certainly not limited to Los Angeles, New York City, Beijing, Shanghai, London, Moscow, Berlin, and Paris are nothing but rubble. However, some light is still seen, as most countries begin to share their technologies with eachother, to prepare for anything that might happen. Weapons and Technologies Weapons and Vehicles used by Humans varies, but some weapons are used by enough Guerilla Groups to be classified into a general list. *Remington ACR *AK-103 Assault Rifle *MP7 SMG *Uzi 2020 SMG *Izhmash S52 Sniper Rifle *PK Pecheneg *SPAS-12 *Remington 870 *9M133 Kornet *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *SA-19 Grison *Leopard 2A5 *F/A-24 *WZ-10 Chimera *MD-500 Defender Category:Blog posts